1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to contacts for semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to T-shaped contacts for non-planar semiconductor devices.
2. Background Information
As overall semiconductor device size continues to shrink, so do the contact sizes. Typically, the contacts for non-planar devices are made by filling roughly V-shaped (in practice) openings to the relevant areas of the device with a conductive material. However, as the size of those openings shrink, the filling process can cause gaps in the center of the fill (otherwise known as “pinch-off”), which results in an increase in resistance and, in the worst case, an open connection.
Therefore, a need exists for improved contacts for non-planar semiconductor devices.